As shown in Patent Document 1 indicated below, on some wiring units, such as an FPC (flexible printed circuit board) and an FFC (flexible flat cable), a sealing member is integrated to seal the space between the wiring unit and a drawing outlet, such as a cavity of a connector housing, for the wiring unit.
With this kind of wiring unit, the sealing performance of the sealing member may be deteriorated due to twisting or bending of the wiring unit. Therefore, as shown in Patent Document 2, it has been considered to fixedly attach reinforcing plates to the two main surfaces of an FPC, and to form a fitting portion by providing a sealing member to cover the two reinforcing plates.